Freedom Planet
Freedom Planet is a 2D combat-based platforming video game developed and published by the independent studio GalaxyTrail, headed by Stephen "Strife" DiDuro. It is the first fully developed game by the studio, and the first entry in the Freedom Planet series. Synopsis Gameplay Controls Lilac and Carol both have an Energy meter which is displayed at the top-left corner of the screen. This is for their exclusive special attacks. Game Modes Plot After his Dreadnought is shot down by Torque, Brevon invades Shuigang Palace. On the planet of Avalice, Sash Lilac the Dragon and Carol Tea the Wildcat are walking along when they witness a ship from outer space crash into the mountains. They rush to the aid of its pilot only to discover their lives and the world as they know it is about to radically change... Text from page 4 of the Official Freedom Planet instruction Manual for Nintendo Switch. Characters Playable Characters Lilac: The heroine of the story. Lilac is thrown headfirst into the struggle against Lord Brevon when a strange creature falls from the sky asking for her help. Fed up with Brevon's schemes, she eagerly jumps into action! However, she remains oblivious to the dangers she will face along the way, including a few surprises from her past... Lilac is the main heroine in Freedom Planet. She is very fast and agile, and her attacks are strong. However, she must travel through some of the most challenging obstacles in the game. Carol: An energetic wild-cat with a thirst for adventure. Carol is impulsive and tends to get in trouble, but she's intensely loyal to anyone she considers a friend, including her idol Lilac. With her feline reflexes, Carol can cling to walls and use special jump pads to warp around. Sometimes she'll even drive a small motorcycle to catch up to her friends! Carol is Lilac's best friend. She can attack very quickly, scale walls and even drive a motorcycle, but she depends on the environment to use some of her abilities. Text from page 8 of the Official Freedom Planet instruction Manual for Nintendo Switch. Milla: Milla can track sources of energy with her large ears and keen source of smell. She has many dog-like instincts and will often do things like stick her tounge out, chase shiny objects, and run on all fours. She's bashful, but when she opens up she reveals her down-to-earth nature and colorful imagination. Milla is a dog-like character with psychic abilities. She has a smaller life bar than the other characters, but she can attack from a distance. Her style is a bit more relaxed and she is ideal for exploring. Text from page 11 of the Official Freedom Planet instruction Manual for Nintendo Switch. Torque: He was never fully implemented to be playable, but is still accessible via Steam Betas or cheating. Torque's gameplay involves a mix of shooting and aerial movement, but he only has four Life petals available. Spade: He was never fully implemented to be playable, but is still accessible via early PAX demos or cheating. Spade is considered a mix of speed and Mid-range combat. Antagonists Brevon: '''The main antagonist and ultimately the Final Boss. His entire army will try to trounce our heroes in their tracks. '''Serpentine: Secondary antagonist boss fought throughout the Avalice adventure. Uses a variety of weaponry to attack. Syntax: Robot assistant of Brevon. Can transform into various forms, resulting in many boss battles with the nefarious robot. Dail: '''Brainwashed Prince of Shuigang. Fought twice during the story. Recurring Characters '''Royal Magister: Neera: Gong: Zao: Pangu: Trivia Gallery Freedom Planet Trio by Ambris.jpg|Freedom Planet Trio by Ambris Freedom planet pal version by xxdarkpixilouxx .jpg|Freedom Planet Pal Version by xxdarkpixilouxx References Category:Official Games Category:Games by GalaxyTrail Category:Works by GalaxyTrail